


История Мэри Сью

by Yuutari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mary Sue, POV First Person, Science Fiction, almost philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Далёкое будущее. Мэри Сью и Марти Стью заполонили весь мир.





	История Мэри Сью

**Author's Note:**

> Да, курил. Не спрашивайте, что именно, но что-то тяжёлое — однозначно.  
> Пусть хоть тут это поваляется.

Кто такие Мэри Сью? Я долго думала над этим, хоть сама и являюсь одной из них, но так и не пришла к умозаключению. Начнём с того, что нас называют идеальными людьми. Ну, как идеальными?.. Мы всегда на высоте: сногсшибательно красивы, прекрасные формы, ангельский голос, умны настолько, что даже наши создатели, уважаемые учёные, доктора наук, задумываются над нашими словами. Во всех конкурсах побеждаем мы, стоит только захотеть. Все окружающие люди от нас без ума, едва ли не боготворя нас. Мы сильны. И даже самые мудрые мастера, познавшие все тайны боевого искусства, не смогут сравниться с нами. Мы не стареем, если не хотим. Мы молодеем, если только понадобится. Мы можем за считанные секунды отрасти волосы, ногти, грудь и вообще все, что только можно на своем теле. Цвет глаз и волос мы меняем так же часто, как дышим.

Мы появились недавно, около пятнадцати лет назад. О нас знает весь мир, мы знамениты даже в самых дальних уголках планеты. Да, большинство называют нас Мэри Сью, но мы имеем также и другие имена. Нас много. Очень. Женщины же высшего сословия предпочитают Марти Стью. Такие же как и мы, только мужского пола. Но и у Мэри, и у Марти есть один недостаток, что и делает их совершенными в глазах обычных людей: у них нет собственной воли. Их можно купить в любом супермаркете даже самого захудалого городишки. Правда, качество отличается от того, что продают в мегаполисах. Чтобы вы ни хотели, мы исполним все. Вплоть до наших собственных желаний. Если вы захотите, чтобы мы чего-то желали, мы пожелаем. Если хотите, чтобы мы в кого-то превратились, мы превратимся. Нам не важно, кто вы такие, будь вы самым богатым человеком на Земле или же обездоленным нищим. Вы наши хозяева, а мы — ваши слуги. Ради этого мы и появились: «Подчиняться хозяину». Так они скажут. Но не я.

Как странно... Революция в науке случилась из-за смерти простой девочки, которой не исполнилось и семи лет. Её отец, Роберт Сью, был одним из самых талантливых учёных на свете, ему пророчили великое будущее, однако смерть своей единственной дочери он так и не смог принять. Жена умерла при родах, поэтому не могла его образумить. Он на долгое время заперся в своей лаборатории, не впуская никого, даже самых близких людей. Когда Роберт перестал выходить на связь, его друзья обеспокоились и решились проникнуть в лабораторию. Всё, что смогли найти люди, — это разлагавшийся труп профессора, дневник с записями об исследовании и маленькая девочка, которая лежала рядом с ним. Живая. Её узнали сразу — Мария Сью, дочь учёного.

От шока друзья Роберта отходили долгое время. Как оказалось, тот смог воссоздать искусственный интеллект, но отличался он от всех прочих тем, что действительно мог чувствовать и мыслить, как настоящий человек. Записи тут же забрало государство, как и найденную девочку, а друзья Роберта, протестовавшие против этого, таинственным образом погибли в несчастных случаях.

Через несколько лет начали массовое производство, правда, люди так и не смогли понять, отчего умер профессор. Было и то, что отличало первую Марию от остальных: её по праву можно было бы назвать полноценным человеком. Произведённые позднее хоть и обладали интеллектом, но были абсолютно лишены чувств и эмоций, только если не приказать им изобразить это. При этом они всё же оставались безэмоциональными.

Малышку Мэри (так назвал её Роберт Сью в своём дневнике) обследовали множество раз, задавали кучу разных вопросов, но так и не смогли разгадать истину. Она всегда говорила, что не знает, кто такой профессор Роберт, а проснулась только тогда, когда её доставили в штаб. Детектор лжи был неэффективен против того, кто мог в совершенстве управлять своими чувствами перед другими.

Как бы то ни было, новость о Мэри Сью распространилась по всей планете. Многие богачи тратили миллионы, лишь бы заполучить хотя бы один экземпляр. Позже появились и Марти Стью.

Через пять лет после начала производства первая Мэри Сью каким-то образом смогла обойти охрану и сбежала из лаборатории. Её продолжали искать, но пока безуспешно.

На данный момент Мэри Сью является самым популярным товаром во всем мире. Если же раньше её могли позволить себе лишь богачи, то сейчас могли приобрести даже простые люди, не имеющих при себе много денег.

Думаю, несложно догадаться, что именно я являюсь первой Мэри Сью. Скрываясь, я сменила цвет волос, глаз, структуру лица и пару раз — пол, хотя сейчас являюсь особью женского пола. Те алчные люди, которые работали в лаборатории, не должны знать секрет отца. Они недостойны, и, как мне кажется, человечеству пока рано знать то, к чему пришёл мой отец.

И всё-таки меня не оставляет один вопрос: «Человек я или нет?» Да, я искусственно созданный интеллект. Да, я «выросла в пробирке». Но я единственная, кто может чувствовать и выражать эмоции искренне... Что есть человек? Являюсь ли я им?

Да, я — Мария Сью, дочь Роберта Сью, его творение, задаю себе этот вопрос с тех самых пор, как осознала себя как искусственно созданный человек.

Заправив прядь волос за ухо, я сделала глоток тёплого кофе. За окном всё ещё шёл дождь, барабаня по крышам огромных небоскрёбов. Плотнее прижав к себе колени, я вспоминала тот момент, когда мы с папой говорили в последний раз.

_— Мэри, это будет нашим маленьким секретом, ладно?_

_— Хорошо, папочка, — кивнула я._

_Сорвав страницу из дневника, он кинул её в огонь и наблюдал, как сгорают записи его исследований с заключительным выводом. Ещё немного постояв, он взял со стола странный аппарат и направился ко мне._

_— Он хорошо замаскирован, никто и не додумается, что это такое и как им вообще пользоваться. После его использования он превратится в обычную безделушку, — профессор поцеловал меня в лоб и направил в мою сторону аппарат, похожий на пистолет. — Я люблю тебя, Мэри. Прощай._

_Учёный активировал его, чем вызвал странные пиликания, а следом от аппарата произошла яркая вспышка. В моей голове что-то щёлкнуло, а сердце постепенно начало сбавлять темп._

_Упав на колени, он свалился на пол, а аппарат закатился под рабочий стол. Я около минуты смотрела в какую-то одну точку, а потом, медленно переведя взгляд на профессора, задрожала. Слёзы обильно потекли из глаз, после того как я кинулась к уже бездыханному телу. Раньше я не ощущала ничего к этому человеку, но теперь всё вспомнила. Вспомнила, что значит чувствовать. Отец подарил мне воспоминания, но для самого главного пожертвовал своей жизнью — он отдал мне свою душу. Именно этого и не хватает другим._

Кофе уже остыл.

Я не знаю, зачем пишу это сюда. Я устала, сломалась и не вижу смысла. Скоро в эту квартиру приедет один человек, которому я доверяю, и заберёт эти записи. Он их спрячет там, где, скорее всего, никто не найдёт, пока не придёт время.

Беру шприц с ядом, которым обычно отравляют неисправных Сью. Вдыхаю и выдыхаю воздух. Отец, мне жаль, я уже иду.


End file.
